THE FIFTH VALENTINE'S DAY
by cmoney13
Summary: Takes place after a Thanksgiving Full of Doctors. See how Callie and Arizona rebuild their relationship. How will Mark and Derek deal with their daughters dating. Follow the doctors during this day to celebrate love. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


THE FIFTH VALENTINE'S DAY

CHAPTER 1

CALLIE POV

We exit the OR room just as the clock strikes midnight. I smile Arizona and I have spent the last 5 hours successfully repairing a little boy's hand which was crushed when he fell while climbing a tree. Personally I couldn't think of a better way to start off Valentine's Day then a successful surgery with my beautiful wife. "We should probably get going little man is going to have us up at the crack of dawn" Arizona says draping her arm around my waist, pulling me in closer as we walk.

We walk to the car hand in hand, never letting go of each other as I drive home. When we arrive home we thank and pay the sitter before we go check on the kids. It seemed like everyone had a shift tonight or at least got called in. So we had to hire a sitter because even though Sofia is almost 13 we did not feel comfortable leaving her to look after Jace and herself. When we both have night shifts at the hospital at the same time. "Alright let's go to bed sleepyhead" Arizona said pulling me away from the doorframe of Jace's room. He's so big I can't believe he's five already." I pout looking over at my wife. "I know it's crazy and to think that Sofia is almost a teenager." Arizona agrees, shaking her head in disbelief. "Shut your mouth" I smirk. Arizona pulls me away from the door. "No I want to watch him sleep before we know it he's going to be all grown up" I argue. "Well before you know it he will have us up in a few hours, you know how much our boy loves his birthday" Arizona points out. "Five more minutes" I whine

Suddenly an idea pops into Arizona's head. "Okay five more minutes" Arizona winces letting exhaustion show in her words. I know the tone of her voice right now. Her strained words indicate that she is in pain from her prosthetic, but is masking her pain for my sake.

"Alright let's get you to bed" I say knowing that she had been standing all day. "Ok" she agrees extending her hand which I gladly accept walking down the hallway to our bedroom. When we cross the threshold of our bedroom I sort of lag behind Arizona unsure of what she wants my next actions to be.

Even though we have been back together for almost two months now, Arizona's leg is still a touchy situation. I have absolutely no problem with it at all. She is my wife the love of my life she is still the most beautiful woman in the world two legs, or not. Still I don't want to cross any boundaries that she is not ready for me to. I am willing to take it as slow as she needs, on her time with her terms.

So I stand in the doorway, hovering unsure of what to do. "Calliope you know you can come in." Arizona gives a thin soft smile that doesn't quite illuminate her face like usual. I walk in slowly and watch her sit on the edge of the bed, unhooking her prosthetic.

I start to change out of my scrubs into pajamas trying not to watch her too much or to intently. Once I see she is tucked in under the covers on her side of the bed I find it safe to walk over to my side and lay down. "Goodnight" Arizona gives me a soft kiss, "I love you" I smile we still have stuff to work on but we are trying and we will continue until we are back to normal a new normal a better version of us.

It seems that I had just closed my eyes, and let the warm comforts of sleep grip my mind, when I am awoken when the mattress shifts with addition of extra weight. I feel Arizona shift beside me so I know she was woken up as well.

When I open my eyes, I am met with the pure blue ones of my son. He is the spitting image of his mother the golden blond hair with the electric blue eyes matched with the same dazzling Robbins smile Arizona is giving him at this very moment.

"Morning mommies" he greats us, his whole body screaming with excitement. "Why are you so happy this morning?" Arizona asks him a look of fake confusion on her face.

She looks at me with a smile her eyes pleading me to play along with her little game. "Yeah buddy I don't know what's so special about today" I tell him maintaining my composure; but then his eyes darken his smile fades, and the corners start to tremble downward in a frown.

"I can't do this" I cave wrapping my arms around my little boy. And all the composure falls from Arizona's face as well. A full magic smile appears on her face. "Oh wait I think I know why today is special. Could it be that today is someone's birthday?" She proposes the question as their blue eyes lock with each other. The same look of untapped excitement evident on both of their faces.

'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MOMMIES DUH!" Jace yells his voice full of excitement. Arizona and I share a look neither of us able to contain our laughter any longer. "We were just kidding just kidding Jace of course we remember it's your birthday." Arizona leans over placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Now why don't you go wake up your sister, so we can get this day started" I tell him. "Okay" he agrees wiggling out of my arms, and off of the bed. He runs out of the room screaming "SOFIA SOFIA SOFIA, FIA WAKE UP!"

"Well she's definitely up now" Arizona laughs. "Yup and best part is that we don't have to deal with the grumpiness." I smile throwing back the covers getting out of bed. "Calliope Torres you're a genius." Arizona smiles grabbing her leg to put it on and start the day. "Well duh" I smile. The sound of her laughter that comes out of her makes my heart. Today is definitely going be a good day.

 **AN I HAVE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOREVER! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY MONDAY. HAVE AN AWESOME DAY LOVELIES**


End file.
